El regrso de la Tigresa
by rashter
Summary: Django esta planeando algo muy grande y tanto Manny como Frida estaran incluidos... no se pierdan el regreso de nuestra heroina favorita, la Tigresa Disfrutenlo
1. ¿Otra hebilla mística?

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews, eso me más ánimos de escribir, bueno ahora les traigo un fanfic muy interesante, que se me ocurrió cuando estaba comiendo, disfrútenlo

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews, eso me da más ánimos de escribir, bueno ahora les traigo un fanfic muy interesante, que se me ocurrió cuando estaba desayunando, disfrútenlo.

El tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

EL regreso de la Tigresa

**Capitulo1. ¿Otra hebilla mística?**

Hacia una hermosa mañana en ciudad Milagro, se podía oler perfectamente los gases letales que despedían las alcantarillas, al igual que se podía oír a los monstruos gigantes destruyendo la ciudad, y también se puede ver la ineptitud de los policías de la ciudad Milagro al combatir el crimen, oh si, todo era como debía ser o eso se suponía, ya que en un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, alguien estaba maquilando un plan malévolo, y ese alguien era Django de los muertos.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora con este plan podré deshacerme del tigre de una vez por todas, ya que ahora tengo en mi poder una replica exacta de la hebilla del tigre, que tiene todos sus poderes y mas, pero la única diferencia es que aquel que lo lleve puesto deberá seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra sin resistencia alguna, y eso me da una idea de quien va ser mi victima para usarla y así, y de una vez por todas no solo me desharé del tigre sino también de las personas que mas lo quieren, y de se manera mi venganza estará por fin completa ¡ja ja ja ja!- reía el joven esqueleto de una manera tan maléfica que hasta a mi que soy el narrador me da escalofríos.

En la escuela leone todo era como siempre, los profesores que daban sus clase normales, el director Tonino se la pasaba en las nubes, el sub director Chacal buscaba la forma de expulsar a Manny y a Frida y estos dos últimos estaban en la azotea de la escuela para saltarse la clase de matemáticas.

-¡Yawn! Que tranquilidad no crees Frida-

-Si es cierto manny, no hay nada mejor que esto- la peliazil volteaba a ver a su amigo que estaba mirando las nubes – hey Manny que te parece si bajamos, ya casi empieza el receso.

-Si vamos hoy servirán en la cafetería mole sorpresa- decía el moreno con tono alegre.

-¿Mole sorpresa? ¿y cual será la sorpresa?- preguntaba Frida a su amigo mientras este le daba la mano para levantarse, acción que la hace sonrojar.

-De seguro la sorpresa es que no sea mole si no engrudo pintado como la vez pasada ja ja ja- el moreno se reía de su propio comentario, cosa que a Frida no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¡huacala! La vez pasada que comí engrudo me dio un dolor horrible de estomago, creo que mejor comeré algo mas- decía la peliazul poniendo una cara de asco.

-¡Ka-Boooom!-

Pero entonces la cara de asco de Frida fue sustituida por una de sorpresa al ver que una explosión se pudo oír a unas dos manzanas de la escuela, produciendo un pequeño terremoto que retumbo en todo el edificio.

-¡Woww! ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunta la peliazul a su amigo mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio.

-No lo se pero ahora lo averiguare, vamos- su amiga asiente y el chico gira su hebilla trasformándose en el tigre, toma a Frida de la cintura y lanza su garra a un edificio cercano para así poder moverse mas rápido por la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la explosión, una figura cadavérica sale de entre el humo.

-Muy bien, la invitación ya fue hecha, ahora solo me falta esperas a mis invitados de honor, ¡aaahh! y por supuesto me faltaba algo muy importante- Django saca su guitarra mística y la toca haciendo que un esqueleto gigante aparezca ante el –muy bien secuaz mió tu trabajo será debilitar al tigre, pero no lo elimines solo lastímalo lo suficiente para que su amiga trate de ayudarlo, y en ese momento elimínala, ja ja ja- el esqueleto gigante asintió y se preparo para recibir a sus invitados.

Mientras tanto muy cerca del lugar de la explosión, Manny y Frida aterrizaron sobre una columna destruida por la onda expansiva, el lugar era como un gran edificio con varias columnas que lo rodeaban, parecía un santuario o algo así, el terreno en donde estaban era muy extenso, tanto que no se veía donde terminaba, Manny podia no reconocer el lugar donde estaba, parecía otra dimensión, lo mas curioso es que El chico perdió de vista por donde llegaron.

-Vaya cuanta destrucción, no me imagina quien pudo haber hecho esto- La chica se mostraba muy sorprendida, mientras que el moreno miraba una hacia delante de forma fija como si supiera que algo se acercaba.

-Frida escóndete, algo se acerca- Manny se veía muy serio y a la chica le asusto su expresión, nunca había visto a su amigo tan serio-¡Ahora Frida!, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!-Ella asintió y se esconde detrás de un pilar cercano mirando a su amigo que tenia la mirada mas seria que antes y esto la dejo mas preocupada.

¡Pam! ¡Pam! ¡Pam¡ se oían pasos muy grandes y que cada vez eran mas fuerte, Manny puso una posee de ataque mientras tanto una figura cadavérica gigante se dejaba ver, tenia unos ojos rojos como la sangre, sus huesos eran color gris con pedazos de carne putrefacta que le colgaba de las costilla, unas garras afiladas con sangre que todavía salpicaban un poco, era un monstruo atroz y terrorífico, era como ver a un zombi en su ultima etapa de putrefacción, pero gigante, Frida quedo horrorizada con esa criatura, pero el moreno se dispuso a atacarlo.

-Prepárate abominación que aquí esta ¡el Tigre!, al terminar la frase, se lanza al ataque sacando sus garras, pero el monstruo era mas veloz de lo que parecía ya que en cuando el tigre estaba a un metro del esqueleto este solo soltó un golpe que mando a volar al moreno haciéndolo chocar contra un pilar cercano, derrumbándolo sobre el chico.

¡Manny!- gritaba la chica a su amigo muy preocupada.

El moreno salio de los escombros del pilar un poco herido, pero si muy adolorido.

-Aw! ¡aw! ¡aw! Eso dolió mas de lo que pensaba que me iba a doler, me la pagaras monstruo, entonces el moreno vuelve a atacar a la criatura pero esta vez moviéndose mas rápido, el esqueleto solo se quedaba observando como si no le importara que el chico le iba a atacar con todas su fuerzas, entonces Manny acierta el golpe en un costado del gigante destruyendo una de sus costilla y aterrizando en otra costilla debajo de la que le rompio, pero al gigante no se inmuto, cosa que al moreno le inquietaba.

De repente se dio cuenta de que era una trampa ya que de la costilla rota del monstruo salía un gas color rojo, el moreno trato de esquivarlo pero sin éxito ya que aunque solo inhalo un poco eso fue suficiente para dejarlo muy débil cayendo y chocando con el suelo, Frida al ver que su amigo cayo al piso, se apresuro a ayudarlo, y de inmediato el esqueleto, mira a la chica que ya esta junto al moreno socorriéndolo, entonces el gigante suelta un rugido para comenzar a cumplir con la orden que le dio su amo.

-¡Gruaaww! ¡Eliminar a la chica!, ¡acabar con su vida! ¡Gruaaww!- el esqueleto se prepara para atacar.

-¡Manny estas bien! ¡Vamos levántate!- Su amigo no respondía aunque lo sacudía lo mas fuerte que podía pero sin resultado, la peliazul no sabia por que esa abominación la buscaba a ella, así que decidió correr para que ese monstruo la siguiera y se olvidara de Manny, acción que pareció funcionar ya que el esqueleto la seguía. –¡Aquí estoy mole gigante!, no puedes atraparme-la chica continuaba corriendo sin saber si podrá alejarlo lo suficiente de Manny, pero entonces se preguntaba que iba hacer cuando lo lograra, no poseía ningún poder especial para enfrentar a ese monstruo –Lo siento Manny, fue un gusto conocerte- decía para si misma mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla.

-¡Gruaaww! ¡Eliminar a la chica!, ¡acabar con su vida! ¡Gruaaww!- Volvió a rugir el gigante pero cada vez más cerca de Frida, ya que sus paso eran mas grandes que los ella.

-¡Gasp!, ¡gasp! Ya no pedo seguir ¡gasp¡- la chica estaba exhausta, el gigante estaba a escasos metros de ella, así que decidió no luchar mas. –No pueda dar un paso mas espero haberlo alejado lo suficiente de Manny ¡gasp!-

Mientras tanto sobre una columna cercana Django disfrutaba la escena –je je je esto es mas divertido de lo que pensaba, pero es hora de que mi plan comience- Dicho esto el esqueleto salta de la columna para caer cerca de lugar donde se encontraba la chica, entonces saca la replica de la hebilla y la pone en un cinturón del mismo color como el que poseía el tigre y lo lanza cerca de la chica.

-¿Que es esto?, no puede ser, pero si es…- la peliazul sin pensarlo dos veces toma el cinturón, se lo pone y gira la hebilla, ¡-La Tigresa!-

-¡Gruaaww! ¡Eliminar a la chica!, ¡acabar con su vida! ¡Gruaaww!- El esqueleto seguía su camino cuando de repente la peliazul ataca al monstruo con sus garras y este no se inmuta por el golpe

-No puedo hacerle nada, pero… me siento diferente de la ultma vez que utilize el cinturón, me siento… mas poderosa- entonces la chica por propio instinto empieza acumular energía en sus garras, hasta que empiezan a despedir un brillo color rojo como la sangre –¡prepárate abominación, esto es por lo que le hiciste a Manny!- Frida da un salto para ponerse por encima de el esqueleto para lanzar su ataque, -¡Ataque letal de la Tigresa!- grito la chica que al mismo tiempo caía sobre el gigante partiéndolo por la mitad

-¡Graaawww! Lo siento amo le he fallado- La mole gigante de hueso se derrumba y mientras se desintegra, La tigresa Cae triunfante al piso, para después hacer una pose de triunfo.

-¡Siiii! Lo logre Manny estará Orgulloso de… ¡Es cierto, Manny! Espero que este bien, le agradeceré que me haya lanzado su cinturón para ayudarme- La peliazul pronto llego con su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver que el moreno seguía inconsciente y todavía transformado en el tigre.

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? ¡Yo pensé que…? , ¿Acaso existan mas cinturones como el de Manny?- mientras la chica seguía confundida, Django que estaba escondido se frotaba sus manos.

-Je je je todo va de acuerdo al plan

Entonces todo empieza a volver a la normalidad y el lugar en donde hace un momento estaba desapareciendo, junto con el esqueleto y toda la destrucción producida por el mismo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- se preguntaba Frida más confundida que antes -¿acaso estábamos en otra dimensión?

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y parece que jamás hubiera pasado nada, ya que tanto Manny como ella estaba en la azotea de la escuela y sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el receso

-¡Riiiiiing!- Frida estaba tan sorprendida que solo pudo decir una palabra -¿Huh?-

-¡Ja ja ja!, Espero que disfrutes tu libertad mientras puedas Frida Suárez que ahora me perteneces

Continuara…

¡Wow que emocionante! ¿que pasara ahora con Frida y Manny?, ¿y cuales serán las verdaderas intenciones de Django? Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio de El Tigre

Hojala les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus reviews nn


	2. ¿Por que frida?

Bueno aquí les traigo El segundo capitulo de mi fic. Disfrútenlo, por cierto le agradezco por sus reviews espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado

El regrseo de la Tigresa

**Capitulo 2: ¿Por que Frida…?**

-Hmmmm…. Hmmmmm… no…, no… ¡Frida!- Manny despertaba un poco confundido y asustado preguntándose, en donde se encontraba, cuando se dio cuenta que esta ahora sobre una cama dentro de un cuarto del hospital de la ciudad Milagro, trato de moverse pero, este no pudo por el dolor de sus heridas que aun no sanaban, de inmediato se acordó de lo sucedido, de cómo ese esqueleto gigante lo ataco, también del gas que trato de esquivar sin éxito y que lo dejo fuera de combate, y de su amiga tratando de ayudarlo… -¡Frida!- preocupado por su amiga trato de moverse para buscarla aunque significara sufrir mas dolor por sus heridas, pero cuando trato de mover su mano derecha no pudo hacerlo, y se dio cuenta de que Frida estaba sentada y dormida en una silla aun lado de su cama, y ella tenia su mano sobre la suya, esto hizo que Manny se ruborizara un poco, el podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de la mano de la peliazul, el moreno miro a su amiga con ternura, tenia un sentimiento extraño pero fácil de reconocer, asi que el chico se fue acercando poco a poco Frida para tratar de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, cuando de pronto la chica despertaba, el moreno de inmediato se alejo de ella todavía ruborizado, tratando de evitar que su amiga diera cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer mientras ella dormía.

-Hmmm…- la chica despertaba y se dio cuanta que el moreno ya se había totalmente despierto.

-¡Manny desertases!-la peliazul abraza a su amigo, acción que hace que este se ruborice mucho mas –Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero sabia que no te rendirías- decía la chica casi a punto de estallar en llanto

-Gracias Frida, me alegro que también te encuentres bien- El chico correspondió el abrazo que le dio amiga, aunque le dolía mucho por las heridas que tenia, pero no quería arruinar ese bello momento.

-Por cierto Frida, ¿que sucedió con el esqueleto?, ¿acaso escapaste y me cargaste todo el camino hasta el hospital?- La chica se separa del moreno para poder explicarle todo lo sucedido.

Una platica después…

Manny no hubiera creído lo que le contó su amiga si no hubiera visto el cinturón que ahora Frida traía puesto

-Eso fue todo lo que paso y ahora puedo volver a ser la Tigresa y de esa manera poder ayudarte a combatir el crimen-, la peliazul miraba muy emocionada a su amigo, pero este no parecía tan feliz si no que se encontraba muy serio, algo que la preocupo un poco –¡no estas alegre que ahora también puedo ayudarte a pelear contra el crimen a tu lado y ya volver a ser un estorbo para ti?- Manny mira a su amiga que la ve un poco preocupada.

-Nunca has sido un estorbo para mi, de hecho te considero una aliada muy importante para mi- al oír esto la peliazul se ruboriza un poco. –Pero lo que me preocupa es de donde salio ese otro cinturón, ya que el mió le perteneció al tigre original y no hay otro igual, aquí hay gato encerrado, Frida será mejor que no uses el cinturón y te deshagas de el, puede que sea una trampa.- La chica se niega a quitárselo.

-¡No!, no lo haré, por fin he logrado conseguir el poder que anhelaba para no volver a ser una inútil y quedarme sin hacer nada, y ahora me quieres negar la única oportunidad que tengo, lo siento Manny pero no puedo hacerlo y en especial ahora que tu estas herido, ahora la ciudad Milagro necesita un verdadero héroe mas que nunca para que la proteja, y esa héroe soy yo –la peliazul estaba molesta por el comentario de su amigo, cosa que a Manny nota, pero trata de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Lo siento Frida pero no pienso arriesgarte de esta manera, así que te pido que te quites el cinturón y me lo des por favor- el chico extiende la mano para que su amiga le de el cinturón.

-Tu no lo entiendes… yo quiero ayudarte… pero parece que no te importa… no sabes lo que he sufrido cuando te veo herido por cada batalla que tienes… no sabes lo inútil que me he sentido cuando me tengo que esconder mientras tu estas peleando muy duro para evitar que la ciudad sea destruida… pero lo peor es que no entiendes lo que siento cuando tu u otra persona me tiene que rescatar ya que no puedo hacerlo por mi misma, por ser una inútil…- la chica le empieza a estallar en llanto –Snif… pensaba que me entendías… pero parece que me equivoque… lo siento Manny, pero me tengo que ir… espero que te recuperes pronto… ¡snif!- la chica sale corriendo de la habitación sin mirar a su amigo

-¡Espera Frida!- pero ella no lo oye y se queda solo, -Rayos nunca había visto a Frida actuar de esa manera- entonces la puerta de la habitación se cierra de golpe y se empiezan a oír carcajadas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Vaya vaya, así que tu amiguita se ha enojado contigo, que pena- la voz en tono burlesco se escucha en todo el cuarto.

-¿¡Quien eres!? ¡Muéstrate!- el moreno gritaba con tono desafiante

-Acaso ya te has olvidado de mi Manny Rivera… pues yo no te he olvidado, ni he olvidado la forma en que me humillantes el día del torneo que realizo mi abuela Sartana ya hace 1 año- mientras decía esto una sombra aparece en una de las esquinas de la habitación

-¿Tu abuela Sartana?... eso quiere decir que tu eres…- Manny se horroriza al saber de quien se trataba- ¡Django de los muertos!- cuando termino de mencionar su nombre, el joven esqueleto sale desde las sombras para mostrarse ante el chico, que estaba muy preocupado por su presencia

-Así es Manny Rivera, por fin ha llegado el día de mi venganza ja ja ja ja- El villano reía de forma diabólica

-¿Que me piensas hacer Django?- preguntaba el moreno tratando de no parecer asustado, ya que en el estado en que se encontraba no podría defenderse del ataque del esqueleto

-Yo… nada… pero tu amiguita quien sabe- decía el villano mirando a manny de forma desafiante

-¿A que te refieres con eso Django?- manny estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de decir su adversario.

-A lo que me refiero mi querido amigo es que mientras Esa chica traiga use ese cinturón estará bajo mis ordenes y tendrá que cumplirlas al pie de la letra je je je, para ser mas exacto ahora me pertenece.-

-¡Maldito! Así que tu fuiste el que le dio ese cinturón, entonces lo de la explosión, el esqueleto gigante, lo de que Frida volviera a ser la Tigresa ¿fue todo parte de tu plan?- preguntaba furioso Manny

-Así es todo fue parte de mi plan para vengarme de ti- miraba al moreno de forma diabólica

-Si quería vengarte de mi, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando estábamos en esa extraña dimensión tuya?- El chico preguntaba con mucha curiosidad y al mismo tiempo furioso

-Por la misma razón que no acabo contigo ahora,- el villano tomaba una postura indiferente. -Para que mancharme las manos cuando puedo poner a una persona que tanto quieres en tu contra y de esa manera acabar contigo, ¿no te parece una ironía?, Tu querida amiga a quien siempre protegiste ahora tratara de acabar contigo, mientras tu no puedes hacer nada por miedo a lastimarla, je je je- el esqueleto reía de forma burlesca

-¡Eres un maldito!, aw, aw, aw,- Manny trato de moverse para alcanzar a Django, pero el dolor producido por sus heridas, no lo dejo

-¡Ja ja ja ja¡, ahora no podrás hacerme nada en el estado que estas, recupérate pronto, ya que cuando lo hagas, desearas que yo sea el que te mate en vez de tu amiguita ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja!- Después de reírse el esqueleto mira fijamente al moreno de forma amenazante –Recuérdalo Manny Rivera esta vez seré yo quien ría al ultimo- dicho esto Django desaparece tan rápido como llego dejando a Manny muy frustrado por la impotencia de no poder proteger a su amiga.

-No dejare que lastime a Frida, la protegeré como pueda, aunque signifique dar mi vida, ¡Juro que lo haré!-

Continuara…

Que les dije, esto esta tomando color de hormiga, no se pierdan es siguiente capitulo, estará lleno de acción

**Django**: O tal vez no ¡ja ja ja ja!


	3. El Tigre vs La Tigresa

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la tercera parte de mi fic del regreso de la tigresa, disfrútenlo

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la tercera parte de mi fic del regreso de la tigresa, disfrútenlo

El tigre no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

El regreso de la Tigresa

**Capitulo 3: El Tigre Vs La Tigresa**

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que apareció Django, ahora manny se ha puesto a entrenar un poco, aunque sus heridas no hayan sanado, el trata de recuperarse pronto, aunque conoce las consecuencias de lo que hace, no puede evitar pensar como se supone que podrá salvar a Frida esta vez.

-uno y dos uno y dos-el moreno hace flexiones –Uffff… parece que estoy aumentando mi resistencia, pero… será suficiente para salvar a Frida, mmm… tengo que apresurar mi salida del hospital, aw aw aw- al tratar de levantarse el brazo derecho le empieza a doler, de manera que decide dejar de hacer ejercicio y tratar de descansar un poco, entonces se recuesta en su cama y mira por la venta una hermosa luna llena, tan azul como el cabello de la chica a quien tanto ama, entonces se queda dormido por el cansancio, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad, La Tigresa esta peleando con su archirival la cuervo.

-Cuervo, tiembla ante la furia de la Tigresa- toma una postura de batalla y saca sus garras

-¿La Tigresa?... ja ja ja ja ja- la villana ríe de lo que dice – así que le has robado el cinturón al Tigre para demostrar que no eres tan inútil ¿verdad Frida Suárez?- la villana la ve de forma burlesca, algo que a la peliazul no le agrada.

-Yo no le he robado nada nadie… bueno tal vez como a 15 o 16 personas si le he robado, pero este cinturón es mió y ahora te demostrare de que soy capaz de hacer con el.- entonces la Tigresa de abalanza hacia le cuervo con sus garras, pero esta la esquiva muy fácilmente.

-Esa es toda la velocidad que tienes, el Tigre es mas veloz que eso- la villana se burla de la peliazul, mientras que esta se prepara para lanzar otro ataque.

-Ya veras, esta vez no fallare- vuelve a atacarla, pero entonces la villana empieza a volar y la esquiva de nuevo.

-Nop, todavía eres muy lenta, esta vez me toca a mi atacar- entonces la cuervo le lanza velozmente hacia Frida propinándole una fuerte patada en el estomago y arrojándola contra una pared de concreto, que con la fuerza del choque logra destruirla y derrumbarla sobre la peliazul. –je je parece que no eres tan fuerte como el Tigre, lastima me quería divertir mas- dicho esto la cuervo da media vuelta y se empieza a alejar cuando escucha unas rocas moviéndose desde el escombro donde se encontraba Frida.

-Esos es todo lo que puedes hacer… no vas a poder conmigo… uff…- la chica se frotaba el estomago mientras le habla a la villana- bueno ahora es mi turno de atacar y esta vez no fallare.- en ese momento un aura roja emana del cuerpo de la Tigresa, algo que sorprende a la villana – lista o no aquí voy- dicho esto Frida empieza a correr extremadamente rápido, la cuervo se sorprende de su velocidad, entonces cuando menos se dio cuenta la chica ya estaba enfrente de ella y le propina un feroz puñetazo que la lanza contra una serie de paredes destruyéndolas todas, la villana todavía no reaccionaba cayo inconsciente y muy mal herida, pero la peliazul no esta satisfecha, queria mas, así que se acerco poco a poco a la villana mientras sacaba sus garras y la aura roja eras mas grande

-No te preocupes acabare con tu sufrimiento ahora mismo- Frida se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia cuando apareció huitrila y la huajolota para rescatar a su hija.

-¡aléjate de mi hija- la madre de la cuervo lanza un ataque, pero la peliazul la esquiva muy fácilmente y la contraataca con una patada que la hace caer al piso.

-Si no quieren termina como ella váyanse de aquí ahora mismo, Frida miraba a huitrila con unos ojos de maldad que le dio tremendo escalofrió a la villana, pero no iba a dejar que mataran a su hija, entonces le hace una señal a la abuela y esta lanza un huevo que al chocar con el piso sale un brillo cegador que deja a la Tigresa sin ver nada, y cuando cesa el brillo ya no había nadie en el lugar mas que puro escombro, eso hace que la chica que se enfurezca.

-¡Solo prologan lo inevitable, cuando las vuelva a ver acabare con todas ustedes! Entonces el aura roja se convierte en carmesí y todo alrededor del aura era desintegrado.

Mientras tanto en un edifico cercano Django disfrutaba de la escena.

-Je je je Si que te has vuelto poderosa Frida Suárez, sigue incrementando tu poder, de esa manera nadie podrá detenernos ja ja ja- el esqueleto reía de forma diabólica mientras la luna desaparecía por el amanecer.

Manny se levanta de su cama para ver como han mejorado sus heridas, al parecer ya esta mucho mejor, pero no totalmente recuperado pero para el es suficiente asi que decide escabullirse por la ventana de su habitación, toma su cinturón del tigre se lo pone y gira gira la hebilla para convertirse en el tigre.

-Es hora que rescate a Frida- decía el moreno mientras salía por la ventana- mientras recorre toda la ciudad intenta pensar la manera de cómo lograra ayudar a Frida - mmm… que puedo hacer, si es cierto que Frida esta bajo el control de Django entonces esto se va a poner feo- El moreno seguía pensando pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, y ese algo era Frida que estaba caminando por la calle, asi que decide bajar para hablar con ella.

-¡Frida espera!- el moreno cae a un lado de ella esto hace que la chica se sorprenda de verlo.

-¡¿Manny que haces aquí?!ya te recuperaste?-la peliazul preguntaba con un poco de preocupación.

-Escucha Frida, ese cinturón que traes es una trampa, Django de los muertos te lo dio para que pueda controlarte y que trates de eliminarme- el chico esperaba que la chica le creyera pero no tuvo éxito.

-De que hablas Manny yo no estoy siendo controlada por nadie, de seguro este es otro intento tuyo para que me quite este cinturón para así volver a ser tu ayudante inútil ¿verdad?- Frida se enoja y mucho

-¿Que?, tu no eres ninguna inútil, yo solo quiero protegerte- el chico trata de hacerla entrar en razón cuando el aura roja aparece alrededor de la peliazul

-¿Protegerme? ¡Yo puedo protegerme sola, no necesito de tu ayuda!- entonces el aura roja se convierte en carmesí -¡Yo soy la Tigresa! ¡Y no dejare que me ganes Rivera!- en ese momento Frida Gira la hebilla para convertirse en la Tigresa peo ahora su cabello azul tomaba un color rojo, esto hace que el moreno se asuste

-Frida, espera no quiero pelear contigo- el chico da un paso atrás

-Acaso eres un gallina- La pelirroja lo decía de manera burlesca

-Vamos Frida despierta por favor- en ese momento la chica se lanza hacia el tigre con sus garras a una gran velocidad, pero el moreno esquiva el ataque con dificultad ya que todavía estaba herido –aw aw, vamos reacciona, que no entiendes que estas siendo controlada-

-Yo soy mi jefe, nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y menos un chico débil como tu- Al oír eso el moreno comprendió que no la haría racionar, así que toma su postura de batalla.

-Escucha Frida, no quiero hacer esto, pero si no hay otra alternativa peleare contigo el chico saca sus garras y se lanza contra la Tigresa pero esta lo esquiva fácilmente y o contraataca con una patada, pero el Tigre logra esquivar por muy poco rozándole un brazo. Manny se da cuenta que para poder vencerla debe utilizar toda su fuerza, pero le preocupa que por al hacerlo la pelirroja quede gravemente herida y en el estado que se encuentra puede que no controle el poder utilizado en los ataques.

De pronto mientras estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos la chica lo golpea en el estoma y arrojándolo Contra un auto cercano destruyéndolo y dejando al moreno bastante herido pero con las suficientes fuerzas para seguir en la lucha

-je je je pensaba que me ibas a durar mas pero parece que no fue así, despídete Manny- entonces Frida levanta su garra y con todas sus fuerzas trata de golpear al moreno y este solo cierra los ojos esperando recibir el golpe final, pero este nunca llega así que Manny abre los ojos y ve como las garras de la chica estén muy cera de el pero esta no se mueve entonces mira a Frida y se sorprende la chica ya no era pelirroja si no peliazul y estaba llorando

-¿Frida?

-Lo siento manny no quiero hacerte daño pero algo me esta controlando, por favor mátame ahora que puede, no podré resistir por mucho tiempo, hazlo ahora- la peliazul lloraba con intensidad mientras le hablaba al moreno

-No, no lo haré tu eres muy importante para mi, por favor Frida lucha por tu libertad- el chico trata de animar a Frida pero no lo logra

-Muchas gracias Manny eso significa mucho para mi pero ya no puedo controlar este poder y si dejas que vuelva a controlarme no podré volver ayudarte-

-No Frida lucha-

-¡No entiendes que yo ya estoy muerta! Por favor Manny hazlo de una vez, te lo pido como un favor especial, ese es mi ultimo deseo- la chica no puede evitar sentirse terrible por lo que le estaba pidiendo a su amigo pero no tenia otra opción, entonces de los ojos del moreno empezaban a salir unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Escucha Frida yo nunca pude decirte cuanto te amo ni pude decirte que tan feliz me haces, la verdad me hubiera gustado besarte, no logro comprender como hemos llegado a esto, me parece algo absurdo lo que me pides ya que yo te conozco muy bien y se que una cosa como esta nunca te detendría, y sabes por que, por que tu Frida Suárez eres la chica mas genial que existe, eres la chica que adora tanto el peligro como yo, pero en especial tu eres mi Frida a quien amo, así que si realmente no puedes controlar tu poder y realmente me quieres matar, estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi destino, siempre y cuando seas tu la que lo haga, muchas gracias por todo Frida…- des pues de decir esto el chico solo levanta los brazos y cierra los ojos esperando que su fin llegue

-Manny…- entonces el cabello de la chica vuelve a color rojo – je je bonitas palabras bato pero este es tu fin- la chica vuelve a atacar pero se vuelve a detener de nuevo -que… que me pasa, se supone que debo de destruirte- la pelirroja trata de moverse pero no puede hacerlo, entonces escucha una voz en su cabeza

-No dejare que mates a Manny entonces el aura carmesí que rodeaba a la pelirroja cambia por azul y el cabello de la chica también cambia a azul y luego a rojo, luego azul, hasta que la chica vuelve a controlar su cuerpo y se quita el cinturón destranformandose y arrojándolo lejos, para luego caer exhausta en brazos del moreno que sabia que no iba a dejar que un tonto cinturón le ganara

-Sabia que no te rendirías, esa es la Frida que yo conozco- el chico le regala una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias Manny… perdona si me comporte como una tonta- la chica le devuelve la sonrisa a su amigo

-No te preocupes, ya paso ahora hay que volver a casa- Cuando los dos chicos se disponían a irse escuchan que alguien les aplaudía desde la sombras.

Clap clap clap

-Que conmovedor el chico rescata a la chica, esto parece una película romántica je je je, pero… ahora me toca a mi entrar en escena, prepárate El Tigre que ha llegado tu fin- Django salía de las sombra con su guitarra mística y la toca para después que todo cambie de dimensión como la primera vez que Frida encontró cinturón- esto apenas comienza

Vaya que problemas causa Django para lograr vencer a El Tigre, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que lo mas posible es que haya algo mas que una batalla…

Espero sus comentarios


End file.
